User talk:ZEM
My Talk Page Welcome to my talk page. Feel free to leave me a message here and I'll reply as soon as I can. Don't forget to sign and date your entries by inserting ' ~~~~ ' at the end. Dry rails and good running! ;Archives Archive 1, Archive 2, Archive 3, Archive 4, Archive 5, Archive 6, Archive 7, Archive 8, Archive 9, Archive 10, Archive 11, Archive 12, Archive 13, Archive 14, season 15 could i join the season 15 club Season 15 club Can I please join the Season 15 club? ThomasTankFan 00:59, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Season 15 club Can I please join the Season 15 club? Duckfan 10:44, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Season 14 club Hi Zem, please my I join the Season 14 club? :) Thanks, GordonPercy 15:44, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Avatar what's with it? S15 Club Can I please join the Season 15 club? Bear fan 101 19:39, January 5, 2011 (UTC) Season 16 club Can I be a member of the season 16 club? Thanks. Awesomeguy1 03:27, January 7, 2011 (UTC) Forum Is it open? I can't really tell. It looks great though!!!! SkarloeyRailway ...you will find two little engines called Skarloey and Rhaneas... 18:56, January 8, 2011 (UTC) ok? is it okay if i delete awesomeguy1's page? He told me he would never return because he said that Thomasfan is a moron. Pinchytheclaw 01:07, January 10, 2011 (UTC) Season 15 Club Hi Zem, May I be a member of the Season 15 Club? Re: New Wiki Feature I think it sounds like a good idea - Very confusing, but a good idea. :) Can you explain how this works? I tried it on their "layout builder wiki", but I had no clue what I was doing! :P I will gladly talk to SteamTeam about it in the morning. :) While we're at new Wikia features, how do you get new buttons on the "bar that follows you up and down the page"? (I can't remember what it's called. :P) As seen here. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 01:34, January 12, 2011 (UTC) :I have spoken to him about it, but I'm not sure if he's all for it. I think he's 75% for it at least. So it should be OK to make the request. :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 01:57, January 14, 2011 (UTC) ::I know it's now past the deadline, but SteamTeam's 100% for it now. Did you send in the request earlier? :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 19:30, January 14, 2011 (UTC) Season 16 Club Can I be a part of the Season 16 club? MountainCreekRailway 20:14, January 12, 2011 (UTC) Season 15 club Can I join the S15 club? Thanks! Your friend With Bash and Dash's other brothes Crash and Smash it's double the trouble! 01:54, January 14, 2011 (UTC) Main Page I've made a few improvments to the main page. Tell me what you think! :) BTW Since we have that gallery on the page that act likes the featured article template, do we need the featured article template anymore? EDIT: It looked better before the adds came back. :P Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 01:53, January 15, 2011 (UTC) Thomas and the Magic Railroad A user named Diesel10000 is trying to shunt the Thomas and the Magic Railroad article as well as a few other articles to the scrapyard. Why? I don't think they should be erased. JP Maniac 03:17, January 18, 2011 (UTC) Season 15 club Can I Join the Season 15 club? User:Toby7 ding! ding! 21:00, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Accidents Why was my List of Accidents page removed? I would like it back please. Season 15 club Can I be a member of the season 15 club? I have some great knoweledge on the needed things. Mr.Conductor 01:13, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Stay away from strikes and images Since it looks like your one of the masters, do you know how to stay away from strikes? One more question, can you make small images bigger?Fanofthomas 02:14, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Season 15 club Could I please join the season 15 club? forgot password Hi, it' me, the flying scottsman 4472. I forgott my password, and now I kan't log in. Wat shold I do now? 18:01, February 3, 2011 (UTC) Season 15 club? I asked a while ago but can I join the S15 club? I got loads of information that may be needed BashDashCrashSmash 15:35, February 8, 2011 (UTC) two things... Hey, ZEM -- diesel engine here. I just want to update/ask you on two things I saw recently on Misty Island Rescue, which tie-in to Day of the Diesels. First, I posted on the "Goofs" section of Misty Island Rescue that Diesel's motor shouldn't be billowing smoke since he got a new one in Emily and the Special Coaches, but I don't know if it could've tired-out that quickly. Finally, the same black smoke from Diesel 10's exhaust, I also saw on Salty when he said goodbye to Thomas, as well as Diesel when he was pushing the flatbeds of Jobi wood. Could it be possible that they are a part of the diesel team in the upcoming special? You can respond to me whenever you like. Toot! Toot! diesel engine Can I join? can i please join the s15 club? ? why are you removing all the season 15 club templates? Toby7 Ding!Ding! 00:10, February 18, 2011 (UTC) :Oh, ok. i havn't acutually been in the s15 club, but I have asked. good luck with your overhaul. Toby7 Ding!Ding! 00:46, February 18, 2011 (UTC) are you ok? Hi, I noticed no users had the season 14 thing on so i lookedon you user page and there was nothing there JRCS 10:35, February 19, 2011 (UTC) :Oh wait i just read the toby7 message you gave him JRCS 10:38, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Friends Would you mind if I added you to my friends list? :) Smoke Stack 08:57, February 20, 2011 (UTC) : You're welcome. :) Smoke Stack Toot! Toot! 08:00, February 24, 2011 (UTC) The club returning? Hey Zem it is me, I was wondering when and if The season ???? club will be returning. please reply asap. MaysPeep! Peep! 19:28, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Season 15 club Can I be a season 15 club member? Mr.Conductor 03:20, February 24, 2011 (UTC) Re: Hey OK I'll check them out soon! :) (Wednesday's are bust for me. That's why I haven't answered them :P) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 03:39, February 24, 2011 (UTC) Cartman This is his name! I got it from a reliabe source! It is www.rollalongthomas.blogspot.com ! Mr.Conductor 02:26, February 25, 2011 (UTC) Re: Fellow Admins... It gets the OK from me! :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 03:42, February 25, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah sure go ahead on the TUGS wiki. --Victory93 06:25, February 25, 2011 (UTC) ::Seems okay to me too :) SteamTeam 09:32, February 25, 2011 (UTC) :Great! :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! Vandalism Hi ZEM SirHandelFalcon here and how can someone vandalize the pages ??? SirHandelFalcon 15:47, February 25, 2011 (UTC) :Oh yeah ZEM I shall not Vandalize Day Of The Diesels I PROMISE! SirHandelFalcon 15:50, February 25, 2011 (UTC) Wikia Labs We have the feature now! :D I really like this, it's so easy to use! I've activated one feature on it ("Gallery Exhibition") and tested the other two. But, what does "Top 10 Lists" do? Also do you think that we should turn on "Article Comments"? Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 03:34, February 26, 2011 (UTC) :Do you think we should activate those other two features? Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 01:48, February 27, 2011 (UTC) New Wiki Hi ZEM SirHandelFalcon here and I made a new wiki called http://thomasthetankengineertl.wikia.com and you are invited to it and scince you own the place if you join you could be an Elite Aka Admin but you do have to be good with ERTL models Please respond. SirHandelFalcon 13:36, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Youtube Hello ZEM, do you have a youtube account? If you do, can you please send me the link or give me the name, I would like to subscribe. Jamesis5 23:51, February 26, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks! Jamesis5 03:45, February 27, 2011 (UTC) Spammers Hi ZEM I have a question Well my new wiki is doing great but I need help. If some people spam on my wiki how do I block the user because there are a lot of spammers out there and I want to prevent it so how do I do it?? SirHandelFalcon 02:18, February 27, 2011 (UTC) User box Excuse me, but how do I insert a box for my user account I've used wikis before but never made an info box. I would appreciate the help. Sincerely, User:FreeSmudger, He's still lost in that old shed... 04:14, February 27, 2011 (UTC)